Conventionally, only one piece of data can be associated with one link region.
In the prior art, only one piece of link information can be set for one link region. Hence, to set an image sensed at a given location as a link in, e.g., a map, since only one image can be set, another link region must be near the region where the link is to be set.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problem, and has as its object to process image data in which a plurality of image data are set in one region. It is another object of the present invention to allow the user to intuitively recognize the set-up state of image data for each region.